particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Carl Stohlberg
Carl Emil Stohlberg (November 12th, 2292 - ) is Senator for Largonia and former Party Secretary of the Moderate Party of Dorvik between 2343-2349. He was also a Minister of Food & Agriculture between 2346-2350 at rightist government coalition and he's also CEO of "Stohlberg Investments" firm. He's part of the hard-liner faction of the party and advocates for free market economy, strong local democracy, traditional religious values and development of rural areas. Personal Life Carl Stohlberg was born at suburbs of Citadel, Largonia into upper middle-class family of father Paul, investor who was always away from home and mother Cynthia, being a home wife taking care of Carl and his sister, Susan (April 5th, 2296 - ). In his childhood, Carl was always the leading person in his friend group, causing "terror" in the neighbourhood by apple theft, making noise and breaking windows. At August 2303 he went to grammar school where he continued his old ways, teasing his class mates. However after many complaints from the school board at second grade, Paul got tired on Carl's tricks and threatened about sending him to private school. Since then Carl didn't cause further trouble at school. Still, his school grades didn't improve and he flunk a third grade. Paul was deeply disappointed on Carl's performance and was going to carry out his threat about private school but Cynthia got Paul to change his mind. This event had significant effect on Carl who now started to improve his grades. At August 2308 he went to High school which he passed at May 2311 with fairly good grades. However, he didn't continue his studies but went to work for his father at newly established "Stohlberg Investment" firm where he educated himself as accountant. Soon Carl Stohlberg learned the secrets of business world and started to offer investment advices first for private persons and then for enterprises. At 2317 he was made junior partner at his father's investment firm and at 2325 he was already a senior partner. His life was going all right until he got into serious car accident at December 2327 when he was visiting his parents. Stohlberg got serious injuries, getting permanent handicap on to his left leg which can be seen from his slow walking. He spent six weeks at the hospital during which time he became into Protestant faith and once he got out from the hospital, he actively started participating in church events and Masses. However, he adopted only some of church's conservative views such as opposing abortion, same-sex marriages and prostitution as he was raised in fairly liberal family. This fact has drawn some critic in his more conservative congrecation and party members. At June 2331 Stohlberg's mother died and at next year his father who left him & his sister Susan hefty inheritance and succesful investment company. The Board of the company made him new CEO at September 2331 and he started ambitious expansion of the firm, buying out his sister with considerable sum of money and getting majority of company's shares. The plans were changed at Spring 2333 when economic recession hit Dorvik during which time the company found itself from considerable debts, mostly due to "We Guarantee" investment program launched by Stohlberg where the firm promised to guarantee its most risky, though relatively stable investments. By Autumn 2335 his company was up its feet again and the expansion continued. At October 2336 the company bought "Larsson & Son" investment office from Fairfax, Donvar and at June 2337 "Kordusia Accounting", state-owned firm which was privatized and turned Carl's company into more versatile player in business. At July 2341 "Stohlberg Investments" bought another investment firm, "Win Solution" which made it top 5 investment company in northern Artania. Political Life Carl Stohlberg started to take interest on politics while he was at the hospital: after all, there's not much to do than watching TV and reading newspapers & books. At February 2330 he joined Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik and quickly consolidated his position in the party, being elected into party's county committee at Largonia at May 2331. He was staunch supporter of free market, tough means against crime & pro-life stance and outspoken member of the party, sometimes challencing even the party leadership. His outspoken attitude and some liberal views angered party's conservatives & power elite so he didn't advance further than chairmanship of his county committee at July 2336. Carl Stohlberg's relations with the conservatives received another blow when he publicly opposed interfering on Kirlawan civil war at January 2337, saying "our involvement doesn't serve any meaningful cause, we should stick into our country's domestic problems". This statement earned him a nickname "pacifist" amongst the conservatives. Final drop was when he ran into open quarrel with current Prime Minister Scott Fletcher (by then Under Secretary of State for Trade and Industry) at June 2337 who Stohlberg accused about "opportunism" and in return Fletcher called him "coward" due to his pacifist stances, getting sacked from the party in next month. Stohlberg's interest on politics was weakened due to this event and he decided never to take active part in politics again. However, a certain ex-member of ACPD contacted Stohlberg as he had read about him from newspapers and ACPD's party news. This ex-member was William Harper, member of Fairfax City Council who was impressed about Stohlberg outspokeness and competence in politics, not to mention that these two shared many political views. They met at February 2342 in Fairfax where Harper persuaded Stohlberg for taking part in the formation of new party, promising a position of Party Secretary for Stohlberg who eventually agreed. At January 2343 he met Edwin Price who would become his main opponent inside the party in the future. Stohlberg promoted more cautious social stances in the party and isolationist foreign policy but he met heavy resistance, especially from Edwin Price and party's social liberals. Due to MPD election victory at January 2346, Stohlberg was elected as Senator for Largonia and was made Minister of Food & Agriculture in the cabinet of the ACPD, NPP and the MPD. At June 2346 Stohlberg was re-elected as party secretary but his relations with Harper had become more distant due to disagreements regarding social policy and his rivalry with Edwin Price. He pushed through his "Agriculture Motivation Act" at Summer 2347 and made decent job as a minister, but January 2349 elections changed the whole situation. As party secretary Stohlberg was responsible for party's election campaign where he trusted on government's achievements rather than active campaigning & party advertisements. The Moderates lost 2% in popular support and got only 1 seat more into the Senate from 100 new seats, raw disappointment for the Moderates. Stohlberg was held responsible for party's defeat and in June 2349 he was replaced as party secretary by Greg Wietersheim. At February 2350 he was dropped from the government to regular Senator. Current status Carl Stohlberg is a member of Food & Agriculture committee in the Senate and concentrates on his task as member of the senate but also running his company "Stohlberg Investments". He's not regarded as major party figure anymore though he still retains his strong support amongst party's rural voters and especially farmers, not to mention his connections to business world. He has announced that he won't seek re-election for the Senate in September 2358 elections saying that he wants to concentrate on his real passion, making business. Trivia * Carl Stohlberg is convinced total abstainer: he doesn't smoke, drink alcohol or even coffee. * His favourite hobby is playing chess with his party colleagues while discussing politics. * He has never visited a foreign country despite the fact that he has many foreign connections at investment business. * He has said he regularly gives money on church's charity. Category:Dorvish people